Racing Against the Comets
by Rainbow and Arrow
Summary: Corondelle is a small town in the middle of nowhere, but Corondelle High is like any other high school; with its own share of problems and drama. But, when the students come together at the race track, nothing else matters and for one night a week it doesn't matter your social standing, everyone is equal. Full summary is the prologue. Includes characters from all animated movies.
1. Summary

SUMMARY: (note: all characters are seniors in high school- 17 or 18 years old- unless otherwise stated)

**Jasmine:** Jasmine comes from one of the wealthiest families in the country. But with wealth and status comes expectations. She's always under pressure from her parents. But, now that she's back in her Midwestern hometown and attending public school, Jasmine gets a chance to be a normal teenager; especially at the race track.

**Belle: **After her parents died, Belle's older brother Gaston became her guardian. They used to be close, but there's no a little friction between them and Belle can tell he feels like being responsible for her is holding him back from his own life. She tries to make things easier on him by staying out of his way and staying out of trouble. But, when she goes to the race track to cover a story for the school newspaper, she slowly gets attracted to the danger of it. Against her better judgment, Belle gets swept up in the racing world.

**Esmeralda: **Esmeralda is poor and lives in a run-down house with her mom. Her mom spends all of her money on drugs and alcohol and completely neglects Esmeralda. Everyone in town knows all about her mom and it's obvious the kids at school judge her because of it. The only thing keeping her reputation from falling to the wayside is her title of best female driver on the track. But, when an unknown racer shows up from out of nowhere and beats Esmeralda, she panics. She has to defeat this new racer because without that title, she's no one.

**Vanellope: **Vanellope has always been an outcast, despite her father making a lot of money. But, because he makes it working construction, it doesn't seem to be good enough for the other kids. But, she doesn't care. The only thing she cares about is racing.

**Elsa: **Elsa doesn't have friends and she prefers it that way. She's withdrawn and keeps her distance from other people. Her twin sister, Anna, is a social butterfly and Elsa knows sometimes her parents with she was more like Anna. But that's just not who she is. She'd much rather be left alone. But, when she's partnered up with Pitch Black and forced to interact with him outside of school, everything changes.

**Meg: **Meg is the school's bad girl. All of the students and even some of the teachers are afraid of her. She and her boyfriend, Cale Tucker, don't think twice about breaking the rules and they've even been arrested a couple times. When it comes to racing, anything goes and it's the only time no one is intimidated by then.

**Jim: **After Jim's dad left him and his mom, Jim felt alone. He doesn't let anyone in so they can't hurt him and leave again. But, John Smith pushes through his walls.

**John: **Also coming from a wealthy family, John has his own expectations to live up to. Expectations he can never live up to. His parents have been good friends with Jasmine's for many years. When Jasmine and her family come back to town, his parents start pressuring him to date her. He has no interest in dating his life-long friend, but he's also afraid to come out to his parents.

**Rapunzel: **Rapunzel has been best friends with Jack Frost literally her whole life. But it isn't until recently that she realizes she likes him as more than a friend. The only catch: Jack has a crush on Elsa. But when Rapunzel learns something that changes her life forever, it's Jack who is there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

The first class of the day, on the first day of school: the most dreaded day of the year. And here it was again. And, lucky for Jasmine, she had history with Mr. Arthur King.

Lucky? What a joke!

Mr. King was a good history teach- her certainly knew his stuff; but God was he boring. Jasmine's parents were wealthy, like more-money-than-God wealthy. She spent basically her whole life traveling around the world and being schooled by a private tutor. That is until she turned sixteen and her parents decided to settle back in her hometown of Corondelle and send her to public school. That was sophomore year and she was a senior now. And the one thing she learned the most is that public school teachers really knew how to use boredom to make time stand still. The one good thing about coming back to Corondelle was being reunited with her childhood best friend, John Smith. Unfortunately, he wasn't in her first period class to make it easier to get through.

Jasmine sighed quietly to herself and glanced around the classroom. Despite being popular, Jasmine only had a select group of people she would actually call friends; and one of them _was _in her history class. Ariel- the outgoing redhead whose most common phrase seemed to be _"yes, this is my natural hair color"_. Ariel was addicted to learning and fascinated by everything. Every new thing she learned or discovered filled those bright blue eyes with excitement. Now, as Mr. King introduced himself to the class by telling a story about how is great-great-great grandfather had been close with the King of England and how he had received a pocket watch from the King himself, Ariel stared at the watch with intrigue- as if it were telling the story itself.

Jasmine didn't share in her friend's enthusiasm, so for the rest of the period, she counted down to the last period bell at 3:15.

xxx

As soon as her first period calculus class ended, Belle beelined out of the classroom. If she had to listen to Mr. Ichabod Crane fumble over one more word, she would probably go insane. She went down the hall to meet up with her friend, Ariel, at the history room.

"…I'll meet you in the English room," Ariel was telling Jasmine. "Save me a seat." Jasmine nodded and turned to leave after giving Belle a small smile.

"How's Mr. King?" Belle asked as they started walking down the crowded hallway. Even though Corondelle was a small town- basically in the middle of nowhere- it still managed to produce more teenagers than any other high school in the county.

"So great!" Ariel gushed. "When do you have him?"

Belle glanced down at the schedule sticking out of her daily planner. "Not 'till sixth period."

"You'll like him," Ariel stated, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "He tells the most interesting stories."

Belle nodded. Everyone who knew her knew she loved to read, and loved hearing and telling stories. "I look forward to his class, then."

They stopped outside the chemistry lab, which Belle had this period. "I'll see you at lunch," Ariel told her.

Belle walked in to the class and sat down at one of the empty tables. After getting organized, she looked up at the teacher- and couldn't help but stare. Ms. Yzma was quite a sight. She had wrinkled, ashen skin so pale it almost appeared purple; her black hair was styled in a strange up 'do with a feather; her eye makeup consisted of thick purple eyeshadow and fake eyelashes. She completed the look with a white trenchcoat and long plastic nails.

"Thank God you're in this class." Belle's friend, Milo Thatch, plopped down in the seat beside her. "I was afraid I'd get stuck being the lab partner of some brain dead jock all semester.

No sooner had Milo said this than the school's top three football players, Hercules, Shang and Hans, walked into the class. Hercules and Shang made a show of walking to the back of the classroom and sat down at a table. Hans, however, walked over to a table in the front and slid in to the empty seat next to Anna. She blushed a little.

The bell rang and Ms. Yzma immediately began class. A few moments later, Esmeralda hurried into the classroom. Ms. Yzma glared at her. "What's your name?"

"Esmeralda."

"I will not tolerate anyone being tardy to my class. Detention after school."

Esmeralda swore under breath as she took the seat next to her best friend, Tzipporah.

"She's gonna be a tough teacher," Milo whispered. Belle nodded.

xxx

"I can't believe that bitch," Esmeralda grumbled after chemistry. She crumpled up the detention slip Ms. Yzma gave her. "Who gives out detention on the first day?"

"Why were you late?" Shang asked.

"Yeah, where were you?" Tzipporah asked. "You completely missed first period."

Esmeralda groaned. "I over slept and I had to walk to school. Our power was shut off yesterday so I didn't have an alarm and my mom never came home last night so she couldn't drive me after I missed the bus."

"That's rough," Shang muttered.

"Tell me about it." Esmeralda and Shang said good bye to Tzipporah when they reached the history classroom, then they continued to the calculus room. "Thank God for volleyball," Esmeralda said as she and Shang sat down. "At least with that I have a shot at getting a scholarship and being far away from my mom by this time next year."

Shang started to say something, but stopped when his eyes caught something near the door. Esmeralda looked over and saw punk outcast, Vanellope. Their eyes met and Vanellope glared at her. The dirty look was warranted, but it didn't faze Esmeralda. Over the summer Esmeralda had attempted to make out with Vanellope's then boyfriend, Kristoff. Kristoff rejected her, but all Vanellope saw was Esmeralda kissing him. From what Esmeralda heard, she accused Kristoff of cheating on her, Kristoff got mad at her for not trusting him and they broke up.

Sometimes, Fate has a way of screwing with you. And at this moment, in third period calculus at Corondelle High, Fate did just that to Vanellope. Esmeralda stifled a smirk when just a few seconds later, Kristoff walked in behind Vanellope. Vanellope sank down in the nearest desk and avoided looking at Kristoff as he walked to other side of the classroom.

"You did that," Shang accused Esmeralda.

Esmeralda gave him a look of mock innocence. "Hey, I just nudged them. They took care of the rest."

Shang let out a small laugh and shook his head as he leaned back in his seat. "Why do you enjoy messing with other people?"

Esmeralda shrugged. "It's fun."

xxx

When the bell rang after calculus, Kristoff was one of the first people out of the classroom. Vanellope glanced up at him as he walked pass, but he didn't look at her. She had mixed feelings about seeing him. The last time she saw him was when they broke up and she still wasn't sure how she felt about him. She had no idea what happened between him and Esmeralda. All she had to go on was what she saw and what he told her.

But, she knew one thing- she missed him.

After everyone else had left the room, Vanellope got up and made her way out to the noisy hallway. She pushed her way through all of the students until she finally made it to chemistry. She was relieved to see Garrett was already there. She sat down next to him.

"Hey, you," she greeted.

Garrett tilted his head towards her. He had sunglasses hiding his gray eyes. When Garrett was a boy he got in an accident that left him blind. He was very young and has managed to live a completely functioning and normal life. In grade school the teachers tried to put him in special classes, but he proved to them he was just as capable as the rest of the kids.

"Hey, yourself," Garrett replied. "How's your morning going?"

Vanellope groaned. "Not great. Turns out I have calculus with Kristoff _and _Esmeralda."

Garrett chuckled softly. "That's awkward."

Vanellope slumped forward and rested her forehead against the table. "You have no idea."

"I guess not."

Vanellope glanced up at him. He must have sensed her looking at him, because he smiled at her. Vanellope had to admit he was good looking. He had shaggy, light brown hair that swept over his forehead and he had an adorable smile that could make anyone smile. He also had a fit body and his sunglasses made him look like a bad ass. He certainly had the mysterious bad boy image going for him.

"Are you going to stare at me all period?" Garrett joked.

"I'm not staring at you."

Garrett shook his head. "Please, Vanella; I can feel those brown eyes on me."

"How in the world do you know what color eyes I have?"

"It was the first thing you ever told me," Garrett said. "You moved here in second grade, a year after my accident. You didn't know I was blind. You came up to me and said, 'I like your eyes- they're gray. My eyes are boring; they're just brown.'"

Vanellope laughed at the memory. "I think we were friends for two weeks before you told me you were blind. I had no idea."

"You're the only one who's never treated me any differently."

xxx

Elsa couldn't help over hearing Vanellope and Garrett's conversation in front of her. She was surprised to hear they have been friends since second grade. Elsa didn't make friends easily and the ones she did make, she usually pushed them away after a short time. In all reality, the only person from second grade she still talks to is her twin sister, Anna.

Elsa stole a sideways glance at her lab partner. His name was Tulio. Elsa was sure they had been good friends briefly in grade school, but now she knew absolutely nothing about him. It didn't bother her, though. She was withdrawn and anti-social by choice. There was only one year left of school and she didn't see any point in becoming friends with these people when she would never see them again after this.

When the bell rang, Elsa quickly gathered her stuff and hurried to her locker. She dumped the books from her morning classes and grabbed what she needed for her afternoon classes before heading to the cafeteria for lunch.

After an uncomfortable wait in the lunch line, Elsa made her way to a corner table and sat down with Jim Hawkins and Meg Korso. She wouldn't consider either of them her friends, but Elsa learned freshman year that high school is an on-going war of survival that consists of many, many battles and it's nice to have some allies. Still, she didn't socialize with Meg and Jim very much and neither of them pushed a friendship on her. Jim was also a loner and Meg was the school's bad girl and seemed to have too much on her plate to care whether or not Elsa talked to her. But, Elsa knew they both had her back if she needed them and vice versa.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out, sitting down in front of her. "Guess who just asked me out!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her sister. Most people couldn't tell they were twins. Other than their pale skin and blue eyes, they didn't look alike: Elsa had white hair, while Anna had golden red hair, with a single white streak on the right side. Elsa was also taller and looked a couple years older. She was often mistaken for a twenty-one year old. Meg's friends were always trying to convince her to buy them alcohol, but she always refused.

When Elsa didn't say anything, Anna continued, "Hans Westerguard!" She squealed.

"I wasn't aware that you were friends with Hans."

Anna waved her hand dismissively. "I wasn't. We've never actually talked to each other before today."

"And you agreed to go out with him?"

"Yup!"

"But, you don't even know him."

Anna shook her head as if she were trying to explain something to a toddler. "That's why we go out on dates, Elsa; to get to know each other. It wouldn't kill you to do the same."

"That's not going to happen, Anna. Dating in high school is a waste of time."


	3. Chapter 3

Hercules walked into fifth period history as if he were some kind of king. Although, _technically_, he had been prom king last year and he is the quarterback of the football team, so that would make him high school royalty. That might be impressive to some people, but Meg couldn't stand him- or his friend Hans. They both hung out in the doorway of the classroom talking with Aurora; one of their cheerleaders. Aurora laughed at everything they said and the growth of their egos was visible to everyone in the classroom.

"They're wasting their time with her. That bracelet on her wrist signifies that she took a Purity Pledge at her church," Meg's friend, Sinbad, muttered from the desk beside her. Sinbad was also on the football team and had friends in Hercules's and Hans's circle, but he never hung with them. He joined football because he likes contact sports, but he doesn't fit their preppy Hollister mold; he has that bad boy, come-anywhere-near-me-and-I'll-stab-you reputation going for him. The guys on the team always invite him to parties and try to get him to hang out with them, but he'd sooner light them on fire than hang out with them.

"It's just as well," Flynn Rider commented from the desk in front of Sinbad. "You can tell by looking at her she'd be boring, anyway."

Meg didn't say anything. She had nothing to add on the subject of Aurora's sexual habits. Though, Flynn really shouldn't be talking. He moved to Corondelle last year and had been a complete loser at his old school. His real name is Eugene Fitzherbert- a small trivia fact that he had confessed to Meg one night when he was drunk. No one else knew because when he moved here, he started going by Flynn Rider and convinced everyone he was bad ass. The truth was: he was still a virgin.

"Hey, Meg," Hercules greeted, sitting down in the empty seat behind her. Last weekend there was a huge end of summer party that Meg, her friends and pretty much every senior had attended. She and her boyfriend, Cale Tucker, had gotten in a fight over something stupid and broke up. Meg was pissed and got totally wasted (as if that would teach Cale a lesson). Her best girlfriend, Helga Sinclair, bet her she wouldn't kiss the next guy who walked pass. Meg took that bet and it just happened to be Hercules. Meg didn't think anything of it and she and Cale got back together by the end of the night. But, Hercules certainly hadn't forgotten about it and he's been practically following her around school all day.

Meg turned in her seat and glared at him. "I told you to leave me alone."

Before Hercules could respond, the bell rang and Mr. King began talking. Meg turned back around and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but she could feel Hercules's eyes on her the whole period.

xxx

Ms. Yzma was by far the toughest teacher Jim Hawkins had this semester. Jim had her for sixth period and by that time he had heard rumors about her from the other seniors. One girl got a detention for being a few seconds late for class. And halfway through this class, she gave Naveen detention for asking to use the bathroom.

Even Meg, who had a reputation for breaking the rules and causing trouble, kept her mouth shut during class. Jim has been friends with Meg for a long time and was glad she was in his class so they could be lab partners- at least, until he witnessed how tough Ms. Yzma was. Then he got a little nervous that Meg would get them both in trouble. Jim had a rebellious side, just like any other teenager; but he tried to avoid getting into trouble at school so he wouldn't have to listen to another lecture from his mom about what a disappointment he's been since his dad left.

When the bell rang, Naveen was the first one out of his seat and heading towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ms. Yzma demanded.

"My next class," Naveen replied. "The bell rang."

Ms. Yzma scowled. "I'm very aware the bell rang! But, the bell doesn't dismiss you, I do." She filled out another detention slip and handed it to Naveen. "It looks like you'll be spending tomorrow afternoon in detention as well."

Naveen muttered something in another language as he took the slip.

"You all may be excused," Ms. Yzma finally said.

"What elective are you taking?" Meg asked as they walked out of the classroom.

"Astronomy with Dr. Doppler," Jim told her. "You?"

"Cale is in that class as well. I'm in Greek Mythology. I think that's on the other side of the school from your class. Tell Cale I'll save him a seat in study hall."

Jim nodded. "I'll see you later."

Jim made his way to the astronomy classroom- just barely making it before the bell rang. Not that he had to worry about getting in trouble with Dr. Doppler. Delbert Doppler was a family friend- well, more like an old friend of Jim's mother. His wife, Amelia, was a Navy captain whom Jim's father had served under.

When Jim was younger he used to look up to his dad and wanted to be in the Navy just like him. Now, he wanted nothing to do with his dad or anything associated with him.

xxx

John's locker was across the hall from his sixth period history class and his seventh period archeology class, so he took his time gathering his stuff.

"Hey, stranger," Jasmine greeted, coming up to his locker. "Long time, no see."

John cocked his eyebrow at her. "We had fifth period together."

Jasmine leaned against a locker. "I know. But, I just came from economics with Mr. Ratcliffe and it felt like I was in that class for days."

"Yeah," John agreed. "Mr. Ratcliffe is an idiot."

Jasmine nodded in agreement. "I can probably learn more from my father's accountant."

John closed his locker. "Speaking of which; my mom wanted me to invite you and your parents to dinner this weekend. Sunday, I think."

"I'll let them know. I'm sure they'll love that," Jasmine said. "Anyways, I've got to get to my photography class. I'll see you in study hall."

John watched Jasmine walk away, then glanced up at the clock on the wall. He still had a minute before the bell rang, but he figured he'd head in anyway. He started across the hall, but was cut off by Jim Hawkins rushing passed him. Jim probably didn't even notice him. John glanced at him as he continued down the hallway and then upstairs, pushing Jasmine out of the way as he went. Jasmine frowned at him, then looked back at John and caught him staring after Jim. She winked at him, then continued on her way.

Jasmine's parents were always pressuring her into dating a trust fund guy who might someday become a lawyer or doctor or something along those lines. So, naturally, Jasmine rebelled against that and had a thing for bad boys- like Jim Hawkins. Jim was a driver at the race track that John's father had built, back when he was in high school, in a large field on the outskirts of the town. When Jasmine moved back here, John took her to the track and she was quickly elected the flag girl. Being the top driver, John had been the one to nominate her and the others agreed. Over the summer, Jim started racing and Jasmine was immediately attracted to him. But, how could John tell her that he also liked Jim?

xxx

Rapunzel left her seventh period art class in a good mood. She loved her teacher. Miss Van Tassel was only a few years older than them and was really cool. She insisted everyone call her by her first name, Katrina. She even had the class with her best friend, Anna. Anna's family came from old money and the walls in their mansion hallways and rooms were lined with old paintings acquired over the years. Anna proved to know more about some artists and their work than Katrina did.

"…and I can't believe they're making us go to study hall," Anna was saying. All of the seniors had been assigned study hall for last period so they could leave early. But, attendance was required for the first day of school.

After going to their lockers, Rapunzel and Anna followed the rest of the seniors to the gymnasium. Since after today none of the seniors will be going to study hall, they weren't having it in a classroom; instead the bleachers in the gym were pulled out and they all gathered there. They checked in with the office secretary who was standing in the doorway with a clipboard, then joined their friends, Jack, Crysta, Merida, Ariel, Thumbelina, Alice and Kristoff.

"It really sucks that they're making us stay in here for forty five minutes," Kristoff said.

"It's only for today," Thumbelina reminded him. She could always see the bright side of everything.

"Yo, Johnny, man; up here!" Jack called out.

Rapunzel looked down at Jonathan. He was hands down the class clown. He was outgoing, funny and everyone liked him. He was currently dating goth chick, Mavis; which everyone thought was strange because they looked weird together. Jonathan was with Mavis now, as well as Vanellope.

Kristoff wasn't originally in their group friends- in fact, he didn't have any friends at all; he was _the _poster boy of being a loner. But then, somehow, Vanellope managed to convince him to go on a date with her. No one really knew what she did to convince him, but her friends had their theories. They were together for a little over a year and Kristoff became friends with all of them. When they broke up over the summer, it became awkward for their friends. Everyone but the two of them wanted them to remain friends and not let it affect their friendship. They tried, but Vanellope just couldn't handle it.

It wasn't a decision anyone consciously made, but everyone eventually chose a side: Vanellope or Kristoff. Merida, Ariel, Thumbelina, Alice and Anna chose Kristoff. Jim, Mavis, Garrett and Jonathan chose Vanellope. Rapunzel, Jack and Crysta, however, chose to remain neutral.

Vanellope looked up at them and offered them a friendly smile, but was careful to avoid looking at Kristoff.

"This sucks," Rapunzel said. "It's like we're the children of divorced parents, forced to decide who we like best."

"No one made you choose," Kristoff pointed out. "Vanellope and I weren't putting any pressure on you. You all decided to take sides as if this is some sort of war."

"Well, none of us would be in this situation if you hadn't kissed Esmeralda," Crysta said.

"She kissed me," Kristoff corrected, pretending to suddenly be engrossed in his econ homework. "I didn't kiss her back."

Crysta ran her fingers through her short black hair. "Whatever. I guess it doesn't matter; this will eventually blow over."

"She's right," Thumbelina said. "Our group will get back together. I know it."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now that the character introductions are done, I'm gonna start posting shorter chapters and start everyone's stories…**


End file.
